


Chimera

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [893]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and McGee play video games together.





	Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/11/2001 for the word [chimera](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/11/chimera).
> 
> chimera  
> (Capitalized) A fire-breathing she-monster represented as having a lion's head, a goat's body, and a serpent's tail.  
> Any imaginary monster made up of grotesquely incongruous parts.  
> An illusion or mental fabrication; a grotesque product of the imagination.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #537 Gunfire.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Chimera

Gunfire exploded across the goat’s body of the chimera. “Yes! Direct hit.” Tony cheered. 

McGee rolled his eyes as he deployed his own warriors to battle the chimera. “He’s not dead, yet, Tony.”

“Shhh. Let me have my moment.” Tony waved dismissively as he once again released a burst of gunfire on the chimera. 

“You know, the chimera can only be killed from the sky. You’re just an annoyance to it, right now.” McGee pointed out. He’d beaten the chimera many times before.

“I know, but it’s so satisfying to shoot them.” 

McGee shook his head. “Come on, we need to beat this and get to the next level.”

“Fine, fine.” Tony agreed, switching to the gear needed to defeat the chimera.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
